


Rikey Vows

by safetypin



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Rikey Gets Married, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:43:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7416475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safetypin/pseuds/safetypin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world of queer musicians, one bassist and one guitarist get married. While on vacation with a bunch of other queer musicians getting married too. The fluff might just be overwhelming. </p><p>Recommended you read previous parts of series before this, but will make enough sense as a stand-alone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rikey Vows

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's been so long! I've had major writers block and a million other excuses. I'm sorry to say that I've decided to make this a nine piece story instead of ten, and that I can't promise regular updates for the remaining three stories. I promise to try, and I'm sending love to all!

Ray Toro couldn’t be more elated than he was presently. The reason for this of course, was because Gerard Iero was walking one Mikey Way down a small grassy path towards Ray. This was something Ray had been dreaming of ever since he had first met the Way brothers, instantly taken with Mikey. 

Now Mikey was shuffling over across from Ray, highly unsure of the words he would soon be due to say. Ray grabbed the bassist’s long fingers in his large hands, reminding Mikey that Ray was there next to him. Gerard and Frank stood behind Mikey as he best man and groomsmen. James Dewees and Bob standing behind Ray.

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to say our goodbyes…” Patrick belted out as he turned around in a sweeping movement. He then laughed, and shook his head gently.  
“No, actually we are gathered here today to say hello. We are saying hello to Ray and Mikey’s union, which we could not be more happy than to witness.” Patrick smiled gently at the two grooms in front of him, he couldn’t help but bask in the glow of their happiness. 

“Now, I do believe that the new mister Iero has a few words he would like to say.” The strawberry blond stepped back, handing the much taller platinum blond next to him the mic.

“I have to say this, I never freakin’ thought that I would be around to see my baby brother get married to one of my best friends.” Gerard laughed with the crowd in front of them all. Mikey was blushing all too visibly, which Ray had no problem admitting to love.  
“But, lo and behold, here we are, witnessing this for ourselves. So, as I am Mikey here’s big brother, I do have a duty to say a few words about this.”

“Oh god.” Mikey muttered quietly. Sadly for him, most of the people gathered heard his whine and broke into a spontaneous laughter. Once said laughter died down, Gerard continued.

“I grew up with very little I deemed worthy of holding onto, but there was an exception. Mikey. As an older brother, I’ve always felt responsible for my little bro, and always wanted to keep him safe, happy, and healthy. There was a time that I really fucking sucked at all of those, and could not do so for myself either. But during that time I think Mikey and I both also discovered something important, that for me Frank would always be there, and unsurprisingly, that Ray would always be there for Mikey. Now here we are, and Ray, now I’m entrusting you with these duties. To keep Mikey safe, happy, and healthy. And Ray, just know, you’re the only person I trust enough to think you could do so.” Gerard smiled and hugged the ‘fro’d man, before hugging his little brother until Mikey was severally gasping for breath. Gerard handed Patrick back the mic before returning to his place behind Mikey. 

“Thank you Gerard. So, now let’s move on to what the grooms have to say. Ray, if you will.” Patrick handed the substantially taller guitarist the mic. 

“Mikey, my darling, highly ridiculous love. I met you when you were just a young guy trying to make a living off of working at Barnes & Noble. I think at the time I was afraid of how independent you can be, so unlike your brother.”

“Hey!” Gerard interrupted. Frank shoved his husband and motioned for Ray to continue delivering his speech. 

“But over time, you learned how to lean on me, and I in turn learned how to lean on you. I fell in love with you at some point along that road, and that is something I will never forget. I will never forget walking through a park by a venue with you, holding hands, and blurting out ‘I love’ not for the first time. So my beautiful love, I can’t wait to be forever yours.” Mikey blushed as his fiance finished in his words, fingers fiddling with Ray’s own. 

“Thank you Ray. Mikey?” Patrick placed the mic in the bassist's outstretched hand. 

“Ok, Gerard was probably right to think that this day would never come, IF it weren’t for the fact that Ray here somehow was brave enough to tell me he loved me during the middle of the night after laying next to me on the bus’s couch under the pretence of an inability to sleep. But Ray did say this to me, and despite my personal vows to never allow my emotions to interfere with the band, I said the same back. How strange, Ray mentioned us walking through a forest and him saying that he loved me, but right after he did so he got down on one knee… and you can guess the rest. My point in this rambling is, that Ray, I love you.” Mikey tore his stare from the ground to take a look at the man he was so close to being wedded to. 

“So, now that the grooms have exchanged their vows, I have a question for those gathered here today. Does anyone present have any reason as to why Ray and Mikey should be married?” Patrick stared into the crowd from behind his thick glasses. 

No one dared to say a word, so Patrick moved on. 

“Now, Gerard, if you would please hand over the rings, we can get down to business.” Gerard handed the tiny vocalist the velvet box containing the rings. Patrick took a deep breath in and smiled, elated for what came next. 

“Ray,” The fedora'd man turned to the significantly taller man in front of him.  
“Please place your ring on Mikey’s left ring finger. Mikey, please do the same and place your ring on Ray’s left ring finger.” The couple complied with Patrick’s instructions and re-clasped their hands together. 

A large smile adorning his face, Patrick was happy to give his final announcement of the ceremony.  
“I now pronounce you Mikey Way-Toro, and Ray Way-Toro. You may now display public affection!”

TREMBLE BEFORE THE FLUFFINESS

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?  
> Kudos?


End file.
